quakefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Spartan-089
Hi Spartan-089 -- we are excited to have Quake Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Logo Hi, Spartan! To add your logo, just click this link and upload the logo you have prepared. Note that the logo must be in .png format (not .jpg or .gif), and must be less than 155 x 155 pixels in size. If you'd also like to change the favicon (the small icon that appears in tabs and bookmark lists), create a 16x16 .ico file using a tool like this one, save it to your computer, and upload it to Favicon.ico. Hope that helps! — Catherine (talk) 01:47, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry you're having difficulty with the logo. I uploaded the Quake wiki logo here as a test, and didn't encounter an error, so our image directories seem to be functioning correctly. (You can replace this logo by uploading a new one with the same name -- the link I provided above will let you do that.) Can you try re-creating your logo image, or re-exporting it to .png if it started in a different format? It might help to collapse/merge any layers that are present. Note the extension should be lower-case: ".png" not ".PNG". If you are still having errors after that, you can try emailing the image to me at catherine at wikia.com, and I will see if uploading it from my machine works better. Again, I'm sorry about the errors -- we'll do our best to work it out for you! — Catherine (talk) 01:19, 18 September 2008 (UTC) The New Makron article Hi, Spartan-089! I read your article, The New Makron, and I think it's great. However, we don't have a template to let peopleknow that that isn't the full story. So, I recommend that the Wiki gets one! ~~StroggPwnage~~ Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 21:05, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Sig Do you know if your Sig from lets say, Halo Fanon, could you use it here?-Cortezsniper Images Do you know why I can't upload pictures?- Sig Never mind, I made a new template. NP- Admins S-089, you know how were like the only dudes here, I was wondering if I could be and Admin- Finding the Wiki Oh, I just googled Quake fanon because I like Quake and I'm also a user on Halo Fanon so I figuered it work.:D- Good Job! Wanna' help? Hey, S-089 do you wan't to help out with my new request for a wiki? it will be a wiki for Fracture(the game) Fan Fiction. So, Wanna?- Where ya been!? Dude, you havn't been here since the dinosaurs went extinct! Where ya been!?-